What Lies Within
by CheRryIme14344
Summary: Naruto tries to save Sasuke from the evil hands. But what if she meets an unhappy soul on her journey? New love is found between the two... Will Naruto betray Sasuke or her own heart?FemNarutoGaara[ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Naruto… Pouts

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The darkness burns.

The raindrop stings.

The emptiness breaks--- _and it had hurt her more than what she had expected._

Walking alone in a deserted forest not knowing which way to go, she held the scroll as close to her as possible and managed to glide away from the other ninjas. With only less amount of chakra left, and carrying only three pieces of _shuriken_ in her pocket, she ran as fast as she can, and never turned back. Her heart was beating so loud, making it harder to detect any sign of attack from the enemy. She wasn't prepared to die here and blood was dripping hard at every contours of her face. It was impossible to see which path to go and her whole body was now in great pain.

"I can't give up, not now."

She took out an elastic from her wrist and swiped the bangs off her face, and tied her blond hair up. She did it in matter of seconds and suddenly, she stopped. She felt presence around her—completely surrounding her. There was also an awfully enormous amount of chakra flowing in their system. Panic rose through her and there was only a millisecond left to think for a back-up plan.

"Naruto, you've been a very naughty girl." (1)

A sneer was heard amongst the crowd.

The images came clearer and clearer and she noticed the _Akatsuki _around her with the other loyal servants they had. They were everywhere--- left, right, back and front, and as far as she knows there could even be one who's completely right under her. She knew how smart and how strong these people are and it was a wrong choice to get involved with them from the very beginning.

"Hand back what you stole, and we'll spare your life."

"I didn't steal it! It was mine in the first place!"

"Give it back Naruto, and I'll teach you a new art jutsu."

"You're a psycho. I wish I never trusted you. Aniiki no baka!"(2)

"Temme!"

"Deidara!" A sharp and silent command came from their leader's right hand.

His red eyes stared closely at her, and from that moment, she knew he was the strongest of them all. She was told he managed to get his _Mangenkyou_ _Sharingan_ by killing his very best friend. '_A heartless beast.' _That's why she needed to go away… run away from these people. She had no choice but to use the very last chakra she had and focused all her energy to attain this very _jutsu._ She read about the Fourth Hokage's special skill to travel any village in less than a second and Naruto will try to put this jutsu to work. She knew she couldn't be as good as the Fourth Hokage, but somewhere far away from these bastards was good enough for her. Using her last amount of chakra and the little knowledge she had, she put her fingers closed together and performed the very special seal. _'Take me anywhere…'_

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" (3)

Naruto's world was now in an endless circular fusion and she felt her whole body was going to break. Everything seemed to go around her and a loud thump was heard when she collapsed on the ground. She lay on the land and everything seemed to be so humid and hot. She managed to open one eye and studied her surroundings. Everything was bright and empty, and a mixture of sand and wind was blowing hard on her. '_Where am I?'_ Just then a shadow blocked her vision and she saw a pair of dark eyes with ravishing red hair. His eyes seemed to see through her and the idea caused her to shiver. Naruto reached out to touch his skin, and the moment she did, he flinched. Naruto tried to say something, but the only thing that came to her mind was pitch black…

"Sa-sasuke…"

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Itachi, was it okay to let her go?" Kisame Hoshigake, who has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and a sharp triangular teeth, asked in a dull voice.

"As long as she drank the pill, then everything will turn out just fine."

"I wasn't able to give her the pill." Deidara muttered.

"Hn?" Itachi's eyes had that look like he was about to kill, but then Yuura bowed down and stopped him.

"Uchiha-sama, I made her drank the pill telling her it was water, but now she ran away."

"It's quite obvious Yuura." Deidara rolled his eyes. (4)

"At least I did something good compared to someone who has just been called a baka." _'I just saved your life, idiot.'_

"Temme!" Itachi raised his hand and everything was dead silent.

"Good. Now let's just all go back and tell the Master what had happened and remember…. **kill anyone who goes your way**."

The other _Akatsuki_ followed behind. They wore red cloaks with black linings, which had printed clouds on it. They were a strong bunch and most of them knew a lot of forbidden jutsus. Itachi couldn't help but smile with the turnout of events and his red eyes glittered in the middle of the night. '_He'll be very pleased. Now, let the games, begin…'_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Quick Notes:**

(1) YES! Naruto is a girl. I do like yaoi and all, but I'm somewhat playing safe if Naruto played a woman. At least there wouldn't be any flamers and whatsoever crazy viewers… Just remember that sexy jutsu he made on the series… That's basically how she looks like… Kawaii

(2) LOL. Well, I decided that Naruto and Deidara are siblings. They're both effin hot, and well, basically, they're both BLONDIES.

(3) I read this from the manga and also took this info from Wikipedia:

-_This jutsu was created by the Fourth Hokage and the reason behind his nickname, "The Yellow Flash of Konoha." It allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed of this jutsu is much greater. In principal, it is similar to the Summoning Technique, but instead sends the user somewhere rather than bringing something to them. To activate this jutsu, the user needs a "jutsu formula" to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to that location. _Cool, eh?

(4) I was thinking that my story's going too serious. So I added some spark. This isn't going to be a serious story… but obviously there's a plot. So yea…  hehehe

**A/N:** So… whatcha think? You hafta hafta review! I need to know if I should continue or not… you have 10 seconds to think about it! 1,2,3…


	2. Sea Green and Sky Blue

A/N: Still--- I don't own Naruto! If I did, I would televise the show world-wide using each country's mother tongue!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Flashback:**

_Naruto flips the ring back and forth and getting nervous at every second. Sasuke told her to meet him at the park tonight and he said it was urgent. He said that they had to discuss something serious, and it would deeply affect their relationship. **'What could it be? Is he breaking up with me?'** It's been two years since Sasuke and Naruto went out. He even gave her a promise ring; vowed that he shall never betray her. But what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? **'Maybe he wants to continue our little adventure at Ino's party inside her parents' closet…' **Naruto shakes her head knowing that the idea was too ridiculous. **"If Sasuke wants to have sex with me, he doesn't have to ask me to come to this park-crap, because he is always welcome to join me in my bedroom!" **Naruto thought loudly._

"_**Hn. Is that so?"**_

_Naruto cringed knowing exactly where that voice came from. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to stop herself from saying more stupid things. Sasuke smirked seeing this expression. This was always how Naruto looked like when she's embarrassed. Even way back when they both agreed to push their relationship to the next level, and when he started stripping her clothes off with his mouth. **'Hn. Good times…'**_

"_**I wasn't making you wait so long, hmm… darling?"** he teased._

"_**No, not really..."** Naruto looked away not wanting to meet Sasuke's taunting eyes._

"_**Really…"** He moved closer and closer until he was face to face with Naruto. He cupped her chin gently and stared intimately at her deep blue poles. **"Beautiful." **Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips, causing the blonde to suppress a moan. Sasuke kissed her again, but this time he made it longer and deeper. Naruto willingly submitted to this playful scene, and opened her mouth to meet Sasuke's sweet tongue. Naruto wished this was going to last forever, but she unintentionally dropped her ring making the two snap back to reality. Sasuke kissed her one last time and sat beside Naruto and pulled her to a tight hug._

"_**Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"** Naruto teased. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile with Naruto's little words._

"_**Yes, I just couldn't get enough of you…"** Yet again, he kissed her once more._

_Naruto chuckled in Sasuke's mouth, but that didn't stop her from kissing back. **'He's sooooooo cute!' **She moved her left foot looking for a comfortable spot, but stepped on the little ring she just dropped. She halted and remembered their original purpose of coming to this park. She moved away from Sasuke's hug, and took his hand from her left breast. _

"_**You naughty boy…"** She pinched Sasuke's cheeks._

"**_Aww… Naruto, now what?"_**

"_**You said you had something to tell me--- ASAP."** Sasuke's expression changed like he was on a battle mode. **'I guess this is serious.'** Naruto thought. Sasuke stood up and walked a little step backward. Naruto was a little shocked from Sasuke's sudden change of attitude. He was only like this when he got mad at her for eating his shrimp balls or for bothering him while studying and intense practicing or--- if he wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the right words to say._

"_**I swear I didn't touch your shrimp balls!"** Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave her a warm smile. He went back to her and caressed her right cheek._

"_**Oh Naruto, you're so precious."** And he kissed her on her forehead. Naruto gave Sasuke a cute smile, which changed into a pout when he saw Sasuke's eyes._

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Naruto… I-I have to tell you something…"**_

"_**I'm all ears."**_

"_**Naruto, I'm leaving Konoha."** That was fast. It came straight to the point and it came straight to Naruto's heart._

"_**W-what? Why?!"**_

"**_I have to destroy my brother. You know that has only been my wish, right? I know I'm not strong enough, so I decided to make a pact with Orochimaru."_**

"_**OROCHIMARU?! Sasuke are you mad?!"**_

"_**Sshh. It's the only way."** He looked at Naruto closely, and slowly, there were tears coming down from Naruto's eyes. **'Shit. Don't cry now.'**_

"_**It's not the only way. We could practice together. I'll ask Kakashi-sensei to help us. Please Sasuke, Noo, Don't leave…ME." **Naruto hugged and cried in Sasuke's chest._

"_**Oh please don't cry…"** Sasuke cooed._

"_**Please Sasuke, that's all I ask…"** Naruto looked up and begged. Sasuke closed his eyes not wanting to see those beautiful blue eyes. He didn't mean to make her cry; he even thought she would understand. This was not how it's supposed to end. He felt trapped._

"_**I'm sorry Naruto, I have decided. I'm leaving tonight."**_

"_**Tonight?! No please!"** Naruto cried even harder. Naruto knew about Orochimaru's mark on Sasuke's shoulder, but she thought it was getting better. **'I'm such a fool! He has been hurting for so long, and the only way he can think of now is to face Orochimaru. God, how could I miss all of these?!'**_

"_**Sasuke I beg you… Please don't leave me. I love you."** Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Naruto say she loved him for the first time._

"_**What?"**_

"_**You know I do! Why in the world would I accept this promise ring if I didn't love you!"**_

"_**You never told me… I never knew… I thought I was the only one loving you."**_

"_**Baka!"** Naruto cried harder and harder. Sasuke had tons of choices, but he has already decided. He kissed Naruto one last time knowing that the sleeping pill would have to be working by now. He placed it on his mouth before meeting Naruto just in case the situation gets worse. Indeed, the situation got worse. Naruto already felt weird inside--- out of the blue, she wanted to lie down and sleep, and at the same time smack Sasuke's head for wanting to meet Orochimaru. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's face, and realized Sasuke did something to her._

"_**No! No! NO! NO!"** Naruto shouted. Her vision was getting hazy and she tightened her grasp on Sasuke's shoulder. And the last thing she knew, she fell asleep. Sasuke carried her to her apartment and laid her on bed. He tucked her in and looked at her one last time. He swiped the unwanted hair off her face and looked at her. Five shadows appeared on the window sill, and Sasuke knew that "they" have arrived. He kissed her on the cheeks, pushed the ring back to her left hand finger and whispered, **"I'm sorry Naruto, please wait for me…"**_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**-Normal POV-**

Naruto awoke with a severe head ache, intense back pain that has been carefully wrapped, broken left arm in a cask, strained right wrist, and a busted knee. _'I feel… like **shit**.' _

"I know you do." One of the medics said, smiling at the beautiful woman, with rich blond hair, perfect curves and still looked like a goddess even in her dreadful state.

"I don't recall thinking out loud."

"You don't have to, I can tell with that squirming face of yours. Don't worry, just give me a second, and you'll be as good as new." The woman dressed in white said giving Naruto a warm smile. This annoyed her even more, knowing that there couldn't be such thing as warm smiles. They're all fakes.

"I was just wondering… where exactly am I?" Naruto asked studying her surroundings. Everything looked bright and gold and her bed was far from comfy. She felt like she was in an Igloo although everything's not covered with ice, but with sand?

"Oh, you're in the Sand Village. The Kazekage found you lying on the ground during his training. He even thought he had killed you and brought you straight to the hospital."

"Ohh…sand eh." That clearly answers everything when she came from… _'I don't remember.' _ Her eyes grew wide open, thinking that she couldn't remember anything. _'I am…' _ She moved her leg and almost kicked the medics face.

"Hold on dear! I'm almost finished!" Trying to keep Naruto's leg in place.

"I-I can't remember anything!!!"

"What?"

"I don't know who I am! I don't know what my name is! Do you know who I am?!!"

"Relax dear, you're just tired. Just give it another night's rest, and everything will turn out just fine."

"Noo! Let me go! You might be kidnappers! I don't even know you!" Naruto kicked the medic right on the face and jumped off the bed. It was obviously a wrong move knowing she wasn't fully healed. She ended up landing on her bum and screamed at the pain, her back hit the side of the bed. She endured the hurting and tried crawling, her knee was half-healed anyway, so it was okay to use it, she should just put less force on it.

"Oh my God! You shouldn't be leaving this place! If I don't heal you, the Kazekage might—"

Naruto stops when she sees a pair of sandals right at her face. She heard the medic say about a man who saved her life and he was the Kazekage in this village. She never thought she would meet him this way. Naruto looked up, and **sea green meets sky blue**. He stared deeply at her. His eyes were the complete opposite of his hair. His hair was shiny red and Naruto felt the urge to run her hands through it. He was no doubt an eye-catcher. She saw him look at the medic with a quiet and superior command. Naruto didn't like those kinds of stares, it made her feel little. She just didn't understand why the Kazekage winced when the medic called him, "Kazekage-sama." Naruto didn't understand what was happening and only felt being lifted up.

"You don't have to---" Gaara gave her one of those commanding looks, and instead of complaining Naruto complied. He laid her back to bed and fixed her legs up. She grimaced at the unintentionally given pain caused by the Kazekage.

"You're not well." She heard the Kazekage speak for the first time. The medic was panicking and started to heal Naruto's knee again. The Kazekage started to move away, when Naruto reached for him.

"Wait! What's your name?" Everything fell silent with this sudden approach. The Kazekage gave her a strange look, but still answered her question.

"Gaara. Subaku no Gaara." Naruto smiled at him, but was only given yet again another strange look. Gaara walked away and Naruto obliged to his silent orders. She lay still on bed and allowed the medic to heal her. Naruto couldn't stop, but think about Gaara that it made her forget about her problem awhile ago. She knew that even if he didn't smile back at her, his eyes did. She decided that she should just give it another night's rest and hopefully everything would come back to normal. She would look for Gaara tomorrow morning and thank him for saving her life. She smiled as she closed her eyes and felt the _chakra_ healing her system. Then she shut her eyes back open and realized… _'Those were the saddest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.'_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: **So…. How do you like it? I was so inspired by my first five viewers and it gave me the adrenalin rush to continue writing! I even showed my mom my first chapter. She was so happy and so am I! lol. My parents are very supportive, eh? lol. Okay, Okay, I hope this chapter answers most of your questions! PLEASE REVIEW! hugs y'all


	3. It's Better This Way

**A/N: **Yes! I own Naruto! I'm even so rich now; I could buy the whole world. jk. I don't own Naruto… geez, why do I have to say this every time?

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_**Defeating me is not an easy job."** Itachi Uchiha looked at the blonde with an evil smile plastered on his face. Naruto lay motionless on the floor, hair rumpled, clothes ripped open, and heavenly injured. Itachi knew about Naruto's purpose in agreeing to be their spy under Tsunade's supervision. The Akatsuki agreed to play along and take the opportunity to get to know Naruto along with a hidden agenda**: Weaken the Nine-tailed Fox. **They have been giving Naruto restricted medicine and have been mixing it with her drinks. It has deeply affected her chakra and most of all her memory. They enjoyed toying with Naruto's feelings and most of all, her body. It was impossible to count how many guys she has slept with and the Akatsuki craved for her even more. Itachi also knew about Naruto's relationship with his little brother and the idea aroused him even more knowing that he's sleeping with his little brother's bitch. Also, if Naruto's body weakened, it is easier for them to take away the Nine-tailed Fox. Itachi looked at Naruto's body with lust, eyeing that hardened nipple visibly showing in her torn black suit. Itachi reached out a hand and cupped Naruto's breast. Naruto tried to protest, but was cut off by Itachi's lips. **'You can't run away from me Naruto. I own you now.'** And he bent down and sucked her. **"N-no… no more!"**_

"NOOO MOREEE!" Naruto awoke in the middle of the night covered in sweat and tears. It was a terrible nightmare, and she was shaking in fear. She curled herself up in a tight ball, and rocked herself back to sleep. She closed her eyes, breathed slowly, and tried calming herself down and thought about happy things. But so far, nothing's coming out right in this situation. _'I need to take a stroll outside…_' Naruto slowly opened her eyes afraid of the possibility of maybe spotting a pair of bloody red eyes. Much to her delight she saw none. Everything still looked the same from the time when the medic healed her and when she met the Kazekage. _'Hmm… Gaara.' _ Naruto felt relaxed when she thought about him. She felt as if she had a sense of belonging, trust and safety when he's around. He reminded her of a very important person whom she just couldn't think about. She knew that it was also a guy, and he's just at the back of her mind and his name is at the tip of her tongue. She just couldn't figure out who it was, and to make things worse, she also couldn't figure out who she was. _'No need to panic…' _

"My name is…" She closed her eyes and thought about it hard. She shut her eyes tighter and tighter and her eyebrows were even so close that it can even be thought of as one. _'Crap. I can't think of anything…' _Naruto stood up and studied her surroundings. Maybe it can give her a clue. She looked at the chair at the end of the room and for no stupid reason; she threw her sandals at it. _'Ooh. I guess I'm functioning suitably now.' _Naruto scratched her head and walked forward to pick her sandals. On the other side of the room, her clothes lay neatly on the table. She went over to it and found her ninja band and a red scroll. She looked at her band curiously and rubbed the symbol at the center of the silver metal. She smiled feeling a brush of wind blew on her face. It was a very natural feeling and she longed for it.

"Kono..."

"Ha..." Naruto turned around and found Gaara leaning against the door frame. Naruto felt embarrassed realizing that she was only wearing the white hospital dress, which the back was left wide open. She wasn't wearing any piece of underwear and her ass just made Gaara's night when he entered the room. Naruto blushed and ran back to her bed.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"I did." Gaara answered quietly. He went to the table and eyed the red scroll inquisitively. He was bothered by its size and texture and the stain of dried blood around it. He knew that these kind of scrolls were created for summoning techniques and keeping forbidden _jutsus _only_. 'So why would…'_

"Is my scroll keeping you company? If you want it, take it. I don't even know why I had that in the first place." A bolt of pain struck Naruto's head and it caused her to scream. Gaara immediately went to her side and was amazed too see scars all over her neck, shoulders and arms. _'What in the world…'_

"Heh, I'm okay…" Naruto slowly pushed Gaara away. Gaara leaned back and stared at her. He couldn't help, but touch the scars on her arms. Naruto looked at the fingers rubbing her skin. She gave Gaara an odd look, and Gaara abruptly took his hands away from Naruto's skin.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right. I know these scars are kinda everywhere, I don't even know where I got them." Gaara was confused with these words. Naruto has been acting strange lately and she has been playing like she doesn't know anything. _'This isn't the Naruto I knew.'_

"Naruto…are you---"

"What did you say?" Naruto held Gaara's shoulders together.

"Hn?"

"Naruto! You said Naruto!"

"That's your name."

"It is?! Oh my God."

"Hn? Why?"

"It sounds like a man!" Gaara was completely dumbfounded with this response. This was the weirdest thing he's ever heard in his entire life. A little smile formed in his tiny lips and Naruto saw this. Naruto grinned at him and began stroking Gaara's cheeks. Gaara was taken aback with this sudden display of affection and took Naruto's hand away from his face. But instead of throwing it back to where it originally located, he held it tightly and securely.

"Gaara, thank you."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for saving my life, and thank you for putting my body back to pieces."

"I didn't do it, the medical ninjas did." And he placed Naruto's hand back to her side. Gaara felt warm with Naruto's touch and he held back the urge to hold her hands again.

"Still—I owe you. Maybe I can treat you tomorrow? Ramen, perhaps?" Naruto gave him a cute smile.

"Uhh… I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow and take a good rest. You still look tired." Gaara stood up and turned his way to the door. He halted when he saw the scroll again and looked at Naruto. His eyes gave the impression of _'May I?'_ and Naruto nodded in response. Naruto wanted that Gaara would stay longer, but she thought it was right that he'd go back to his quarters. _'Besides, he's the Kazekage, he has better things to do than to mingle with a simpleton like me.' _ Gaara was about to leave when Naruto asked him one last question.

"Gaara, have we met before?" Gaara froze at the question, and held the scroll tightly in his hands. His heart ached in hearing this, and decided to give Naruto a smile.

"No we haven't. Good night, Naruto." And he was gone.

Naruto frowned at the fakeness of his action, but decided to leave it as it is. Hopefully, her memory will get better tomorrow and there would be no more nightmares. Naruto tucked herself to bed still awake afraid that she's going to get another nightmare. She thought about Gaara and how his eyes looked very familiar…

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

'_I can't believe I see her again after all these years…'_ Gaara leaned back on his chair realizing how beautiful Naruto has grown. His heart melted when he saw her smile. He took the scroll out from his pocket and laid it on his table. His eyes grew wide open when he saw the contents of the page. Rage ran through his body when he realized Naruto's deceitful act.

"You little liar." Thus, he threw the scroll unto the floor.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: **My fingers are sore and my wrists are breaking… I'm tired. I hope you liked it! Its March break, but I don't understand why I feel like writing during the evening! (Looks at the time) HOLY CRAP. It's this late? (sigh..) PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to reply… not now though… sooo tired.


	4. Lies and More Lies

**A/N:** Hi guys. I know it's been like forever since I updated this story. I don't deserve any reviews or whatsoever since I have been lazy these past few months. Anyways, I decided to write again, because _I don't want to put my talent to waste, _which is a complete joke, because I don't really think that I'm a good writer. I have been having problems with my family and please don't let me start. xD To tell you the truth, this is the only place where I can feel comfort and ya know, just be myself. In our household, you have to be this and that, and be responsible and shit and yada yada. My point is, I just want to write again, and because this is the only part of my life that I feel welcomed and accepted. Writing feels more like home than fucking Toronto. ANYWAYS Eeek! STOP. Omg, too emo guys. I shouldn't attach emotional stress with business. Actually, I just want to make up with all of you and to all those great readers who always review. I feel so bad now. So I promise to write and update more often since I got myself a laptop. Ahaha. Ok Ok. On with it you crazy girl.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. (Funny story: took me awhile to realize that I should put **disclaimer **instead of A/N. hah! What a baka)

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Gaara managed to keep his breath steady and calm himself for the time being. Rage and fury rushed through his system like a bolt of lightning when he discovered Naruto's treachery. He arched his back and rested his head, putting his thoughts together, before considering plunging a _kunai _right directly to Naruto's heart.

"Who am I kidding? I can't do that to Naruto…" Gaara said, shaking his head. He was rubbing his temples when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Gaara! I heard Naruto's back, how has she been? Was her mission successful?"

"I don't know Kankurou." Gaara said in a low voice.

"I checked the hospital today, I was planning to visit her, but then the stupid medic said that she had to take a rest."

"You can see her tomorrow. I'm tired, let's all talk tomorrow, shall we?"

"Fine. Oyasumi (night)." Kankurou headed for the door, when,

"Kankorou--- matte (wait)!"

"Huh?"

"Don't say anything stupid to her."

"Hn? Like what? Like you had a big crush on her after the Chuu—"

"Urusai (shut up)."

"Heh. Relax Otouto, I won't spill anything. Don't be so tensed."

"It's not that."

"Then why are you as hard as a rock?"

"Well, she lost her memory…"

"What? What happened to her? Should we call Tsunade?"

"NO! Uh—I mean no. I'll do that myself. I just have to figure something out before I pass this information to Konoha."

"But they deserve to know. She is after all their… ANBU."

"I know. I know. I'll have this all worked out. Just keep everything to yourself. I will see you tomorrow, Kankorou."

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave now. Jeez, younger brothers and their stupid crushes. Ja!" And with that, he vanished.

Gaara couldn't help, but smirk with his brother's comment. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _'Crush, eh?' _An evil smile plastered his face when he began calculating his plan. _'If you want to play games with me Naruto, then I'll make sure that I'm your best player.' _

He then closed his hands together and performed a _jutso _sending a message to the Akatsuki before he left the office.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Sunshine filled the room when Naruto awoke from her slumber. The air was more refreshing than the usual and it was quite odd knowing she was in the Sand Village. She stretched her arms when a half naked man with sexy auburn hair suddenly caught her sight. She blushed and looked away stopping half way from her stretching when Gaara saw that she was awake. He slowly walked to her and offered his hand. Naruto smiled and took his hand trying her might to keep her eyes off those toned six-pack abs. _'Damn, he's hot.'_ Naruto then shook her head trying to erase the idea off her mind. This action caused Gaara to sneer, making Naruto look up to him with sheer awkwardness.

"Are your thoughts keeping you occupied?"

'_You mean your abs are keeping me occupied.' _"Hehe. I suppose."

"I see. Ohayoo gozaimasu (Good morning)."

"Ohayoo (morning)." Naruto responded with the smile.

"So do you tend to space out that often?"

"Well, all the time."

"Clearly."

"Well, how rude."

"What a nice thing for you to say to someone who just saved your life." Naruto quickly looked at his eyes only to find them playing. Naruto felt relieved when he saw this, and thus, allowed Gaara to continue his little monologue.

"…If I didn't have the decency to pick you up, you would have died there without anyone knowing, giving those hungry vultures a feast. But of course, knowing the Good Samaritan that I am, I carried you back to the village and have the medics heal you. However… it is going to be a different story if I caught you and _**I**__**am your**__**enemy**_." Naruto shivered with his last statement, knowing his eyes changed when he said enemy. Also, he used _am _instead of _was _in completing his sentence. Naruto gave Gaara an odd look and Gaara's expression suddenly changed back to being normal.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked, concerned to why Naruto was suddenly shaking.

"Nothing." Naruto forced to give him a smile. Gaara held Naruto's shoulders together and gave her the look, which meant that he didn't believe her. Naruto, however, tried to look away, but Gaara gently cupped her chin, and looked straight to her eyes. "Tell me." Sighing, Naruto looked at him and said,

"Well, it's pathetic actually. It's just that you used I **am **your enemy instead of **was**." Gaara suddenly loosened his grip and turned his back, and forced a laugh, which evidently sounded a little too discomfited at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I never meant it to look that way. Geez, where did my grammar go? You know, I wished l listened to Japanese literature more often, but you know, I usually played in the playground with the other kids." Of course this was all a lie knowing all the kids where afraid of the monster inside of him and that he was considered an outcast and didn't have anyone to play with.

"Hehe. I apologize, I guess I'm thinking too much."

"No it's okay. So do you want to go tour around? I assume you aren't familiar of the infamous Village of the Sand."

"Infamous?"

"Hn. Fine, Village of the Sand."

Naruto giggled with his sign of defeat and shook her head again.

"Do you always have the tendency to shake your head every time you space out?"

"Uh---no. Actually, I was just wondering if you're going to go around the village holding the title, _Kazekage, _looking like you just went out of the shower."

"Hn?" Gaara then realized that his torso was showing all this time and he had to turn his back to put his clothes back on. "Err- I just finished my training this morning when I came to visit you."

"Sure, that's what they all say." Naruto retorted.

"Hn? You don't believe me?" He gave up on her when he saw those teasing look in her eyes.

"C'mon, I'm ready for ramen." Naruto ran to the door when she heard a loud cough behind her. She turned around when she saw Gaara's face holding ten different shades of crimson.

"Actually, I was also wondering if you're going to go around the village holding the title, well, _Kazekage's friend_, looking like you just went out of a strip club."

Naruto screamed when she yet again shows her ass to Gaara twice in row, and had to push him out of the hospital room to change. She slammed the door across his face and looked at her clothes lying neatly on the table. She rested her body against the hard door oblivious that Gaara was doing the same thing outside as well. Naruto couldn't believe that she was actually having a nice chat with Gaara and she was proud that she was considered a **friend**. She never had a friend since, unlike Gaara, she was seen as a monster in her village. _'Kazekage's friend. Hmmm… that sounds nice.' _Naruto thought giggling. However, she had to stop her fruitless day dreaming, because Gaara was waiting patiently outside. She went and grabbed her clothes, noting to self to check the mirror every time, before doing something that doesn't involve sleeping and staying at home. She went out the door, fully clothed in her ninja suit, only to find out that Gaara was asleep? He was resting one leg on the wall, head bowed down, and eyes closed. _'He couldn't be asleep, could he?'_

"I'm not asleep." Gaara responded as if reading her thoughts.

"Hmm…Psychic?"

"No. Thinking."

"I thought I was the only one who knew how to space out."

"It doesn't matter. You're treating me for ramen."

"Huh? You're the guy here!"

"You clearly said last night, that you were treating me… you said, _'ramen_, _perhaps_?'"

"Sure, I'd love to." And with that, Ramen-girl sped off in the hallway. Gaara was stunned that a girl can run that fast knowing her knee hasn't fully recovered.

"I guess some things never change." Gaara sighed, shaking his head following Naruto out of the hospital.

The two slowly walked outside in silence. Nothing insightful was there to talk about, since, well, everything was filled with sand. It was also awkward that everyone rushed to their little houses when they saw the Kazekage. Others, however, blushed when they met him, especially the girls. The ninjas greeted him with the usual bow and went back to work. Gaara also tensed when people called him, Kazekage. This kind of attitude was different from what Naruto was used to, since Konoha always greeted the Hokage with a smile. _'I can't believe I remembered that.'_ Naruto thought happily. They finally reached their destination when they came faced to face a little restaurant. It smelled great from the outside and Naruto's mouth started to water when a certain smell reached her nostrils, which was no doubt, ramen. Gaara smiled at her and led Naruto the way, and a young lady with black hair and red eyes greeted them. Naruto froze on the spot not wanting to see those bloody eyes. Gaara had to hold her feeling Naruto weak on her knees.

"What's wrong?" Gaara whispered.

"N-nothing." Naruto said quietly. The hostess smiled at them and gave Gaara a knowing smile, which creeped Naruto out.

"Doozo ohairi kudasai (Please come in)." The hostess greeted them with a smile.

"Table for two please."

"This way sir… _maam_." Naruto was getting really scared of the hostess and she didn't like the way she stared at her. Naruto despised the colour red and she doesn't have any idea why.

"Doozo okake kudasai (Please sit down). I'll be back to get your order."

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you)." Was Naruto's quiet reply.

"She's cute." The hostess told Gaara and winked at Naruto before she left.

Naruto gulped while Gaara was staring closely at her with a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"No. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." Naruto rubbed her knuckles, a clear sign that she was nervous.

"Then why in the world are you almost rubbing the skin off your hands?"

"Oh this? I'm sorry."

"No Naruto tell me." Gaara gently reached for her right hand and held it tight. Naruto was absolutely creeped out by now and everything seemed so confusing, because Gaara was now being _too nice._

"Don't touch me." Naruto said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't touch me."

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Gaara slowly took his hand away from her.

"Please! I don't know what's wrong. But there's definitely something weird about this place. Y-you and that girl!"

"Wait… Naruto…. are you by any chance…. jealous?"

"N-no. Of course not! It's just that, the aura of this place. A-and you! You're acting weird."

"How am I acting weird, when I am only concerned about you? But if you think that I have ill-thoughts towards you, then fine, be that way. I definitely respect that."

Naruto sighed and put her hands close to her face and closed her eyes. She was about to say something when the hostess came back. The hostess giggled when she saw the look on Gaara's face and Naruto's action.

"Lovers' quarrel?"

"No Tachee and you don't have to bother taking our order because we are leaving this place."

"Jeez, then I'll go back and take care of other people. Hmm… **see you around… Naruto.**" Naruto's eyes snapped right open knowing so well where that voice came from. Naruto ran for the door without even bothering to wait for Gaara. She ran for her life and ran away from the restaurant as fast as she can and found herself helplessly sitting on one of the swings in the park. She was scared to death and didn't know why that voice gave that effect on her. That voice was too much to handle, which made her to run for her dear life. Tears suddenly fell down her eyes as she patiently waited for Gaara to find her.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

"You clearly didn't have to do that **Itachi**."

"Just doing my job, **Kazekage**-sama. And besides a deal is a deal. If you want to save this village then you'd have to break our little slut's heart. Unless of course, you want to change your mind." Gaara closed his hands together and felt his muscles twitch.

"I don't work for the Akatsuki, but I will do anything to save this village."

"Impressive, are all Kazekages like that?"

"Don't play with me."

"Hmmm… what a pity my little brother is not here to see his little bitch's heart crushed. Now, now, be a good boy Gaara and go seduce that slut, **before we all change our mind.** Anyways, I should go enjoy this body of mine, since it only lasts for a few hours. Ja."

Gaara gritted his teeth knowing he can't do anything about his situation. Yes, he's strong, but his strength is not enough to fight the Akatsuki. He does care for Naruto, but his life solely lives for the Sand. He's now torn apart from love and duty. _'Love? I don't even know what's love' _Gaara thought grimly. _'This is all Naruto's fault. If she didn't sign that scroll then I wouldn't have to do this to her. Hn. What am I talking about? She's going to do this to me anyway. After all, it was only fate's luck that I get to play with her first… than her playing with me.'_

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**A/N:** Cliff hanger? Yes, I know. Don't worry I'm working on the next chappie. Arrgh, I hate you Gaara! I hate you! Why are you doing this to Naruto? Lmao. I know what's all going to happen, but here I am scared of what's happening next. Don't worry guys, you'll kinda know what's in the scroll in the next chapter or the next..? ahahaha. C'mon, convince me. Anyway, you kinda have an idea what's in it after all. I gave some pretty obvious clues. Oh yea! Please review. Ahehehe. I just can't stop myself from saying that, can I? and once again sorry for just updating now.


	5. Silhouette

**A/N:** Amazing! Here I am again ready to update this story. I'll give it my best, aight guys? I have been busy updating so I'm not sure if I got any reviews. Uh, whatever, on with it! I hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer:** Tsk Tsk. This is the part where I hate the most. I don't and obviously won't own Naruto nor its characters. Uhh.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

'_Aniiki!' Naruto hugged Deidara from behind and gave him her best smile._

'_Why do you always have to do that when I have to deal business with you?' Deidara complained while caressing Naruto's arm._

'_Do what?' Naruto asked tenderly, forming a cute little pout, which made Deidara turn around and pinch his little sister's face._

'_That. It also doesn't mean, because you're good looking, you can get whatever you want.'_

'_I know you love me.' Naruto stuck out her tongue, which earned her a small peck on the lips from her brother. Deidara released his hands and walked away from Naruto and grabbed a red scroll from the table._

'_Are wan nan desu ka (What's that)?'_

'_A scroll baka.xD. Anyways, I want you to sign it, so the _jutsu_ would be complete.'_

'_What kind of _jutsu_?'_

'_A forbidden _jutsu_.'_

'_Then I won't sign it, not unless I completely know what's in it.'_

'_Look Naruto. This is important. Just don't ask stupid questions. I thought we've agreed on this from the very beginning. Remember, rule no. 1?'_

'_Yea. Yea. No one opposes a higher ranking member of the Akatsuki, not unless permitted to do so.'_

'_See, you remember it perfectly.'_

'_But can't I at least know what's in it? You don't expect me to leave my blood signature without having to know at least little information on that scroll. Please, aniiki?'_

'_Fine. Fine. But promise me that you would comply to what I've requested of you and that you won't tell anyone about this… not even Konoha?' Naruto turned her back not wanting Deidara to see her shocked expression. __**'He couldn't possibly know that I'm a spy, could he?'**_

'_What are you talking about? Of course not. I told you from the very beginning that my loyalty belongs to you and to this group.'_

'_**Lies. You can't fool me you stupid sister.' **__"Good. Then come face me.'_

'_You do believe me, huh aniiki? You know I'll never betray you.' Naruto said while hugging Deidara._

'_I know. So how about you show me how loyal you are by taking off your clothes.'_

'_B-but I thought you were going to tell me what's in that scroll?'_

'_Yes, but after we do some little something-something. C'mon Naruto don't tell me you're scared. It's not like we haven't done this before.' Deidara commented with a sly grin on his face._

'_B-but…' Deidara was already sucking Naruto's earlobes when Naruto started stating the facts to why they shouldn't be doing this, but before Naruto could make another sound, he took her lips while provocatively rubbing her thigh. Naruto gave up by kissing Deidara back and started squeezing his already hardened shaft. Deidara smiled at this while pinching Naruto's nipples._

'_Good girl' He said while sucking Naruto's lower lip._

'_I love you twin.' Naruto said whole-heartedly. Deidara just kissed Naruto hardly and laid her on the table. He bent down and sucked her breast, which caused little Naruto to moan. __**'I love your body, not you, slut.'**_

Naruto felt someone tugging her shirt awaking herself from the dream. She opened her eyes and came faced to face a pair of sad sea green eyes. Gaara looked at her with an unexplainable look on his eyes and Naruto felt as if he was trapped in some kind of battle where there was no room for escape. Gaara wanted so much to tell Naruto about what was happening, but the images written on scroll takes him aback. _'How could an epitome of happiness and hope work for a group filled with guile and cruelty?' _Gaara touched Naruto's face and wiped those tear-streaked cheeks. _'I hate doing this to you Naruto, but it obviously doesn't matter to you, because you are going to do this to me anyway… to your very best friend.'_ Suddenly, Naruto's face was twitching and her lips began to pout and Gaara knew very well that Naruto was about to cry. Naruto hugged Gaara tightly and those tears just fell like crazy. She was shaking in his arms and Gaara couldn't help, but feel guilty. Gaara held her close…. close to him as possible praying to God to put this nightmare to an end.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

A man cloaked in black and silver suit jumped expertly in the trees. Two ninjas followed behind him trying their best to keep up with the scurrying fellow.

"Slow down Sasuke. The Sand will not run away from its rightful place." A man dressed in green shirt and leggings with orange knee socks commented with a sigh, brushing his perfectly straightened bangs away from his face.

"Nor will the Akatsuki. We have to catch them before it's too late."

"Nothing's going to happen to Naruto if that's what you're thinking."

"I know Lee, but to her friend, there is."

"Quit the talking you two. It's going to take two more days before we reach our destination… Byaakugan!"

'_I'm coming for you Naruto, my love.'_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"I see our little Kazekage has made some progress." Kisame Hoshikage commented sitting on top of a small hut, 45 degrees North West from the park.

"I know. And our plan will be even better once Deidara and Sasori arrives." Uchiha Sasuke replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"It's like hitting two birds in one stone."

"My thoughts exactly."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Gaara carried a sleeping Naruto back to his apartment. He laid her on his bed and tucked her in when Naruto slowly opened her eyes looking around the room. It felt as if she has already been here, but just brushed the idea off knowing this was her first time in the Sand Village.

"Take your rest, sleeping beauty." Gaara teased. Naruto couldn't help, but feel her cheeks burn with Gaara's comment. She doesn't have any idea to why those little words had such an effect on her. _'I'm pretty sure I've encountered even better compliments in my life. And I am a hundred percent sure that I am not virgin… b-but how come I feel like a blushing lunatic when this sexy chap flashes his perfectly perfect teeth at me? A-and the way he talks, t-the way he cares, t-the way he touches me… N-noo! I'm getting mad!' _Naruto held her head together trying to keep herself sane. Gaara was worried to see this side of Naruto and forcefully took her hands from her head.

"Look, I promise not to call you sleeping beauty anymore if that will make you stop from breaking your head."

Naruto looked at him with those innocent eyes and Gaara released an exasperated sigh.

"I know those eyes. It doesn't work on me."

"It does not?"

"No it doesn't Naruto, so will you take your rest now?"

"But it's only mid-noon. And I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"And whose fault was that?" Gaara inquired raising one eye brow. Naruto shivered when she thought about what happened in the restaurant. Gaara noticed this and almost wanted to kill himself for bringing the subject back. He went up to her and sat beside Naruto's bed only to see her curled up in a ball.

"H-hey… I'm sorry to bring it up." Gaara said, while softly rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto turned to him and said,

"I'm sorry Gaara. I really don't know what's got into me. It's just that I have fear of seeing a pair of bloody red eyes, and I feel bad for that hostess, failing to notice of course that she was your friend." Gaara cringed when she mentioned the word, friend. _'That bastard, he's not even close to being referred as an acquaintance.' _

"I just work with her. I don't really consider her as anything special."

"But still, I was rude."

"No Naruto, you weren't. Look, everyone has their own fears and sometimes we just have to do what feels right at the moment. Hell, if I saw a snake, I would definitely run for my life not even going to bother if everyone ends up calling me gay."

Naruto laughed with his statement, and it felt nice to see her smile again. Gaara felt that his heart would crush, because he is no doubt the cause of Naruto experiencing grave pain. It felt really great seeing her laughing and smiling again than piled up in her thoughts, trying to erase all the cruel things that might have happened to her. _'I wonder how she reached Sand…'_

"But of course, you were just saying that to make me feel good, aren't you? And I'm pretty sure that you aren't afraid of snakes, and it would bother you if the people called you gay." Naruto asked.

"Clearly." Naruto sat up and took a pillow and smacked it at Gaara's face. Gaara, however, was able to dodge it.

"Unfair." Naruto whined.

"Hn. You always missed." Gaara replied, smiling.

However, silence washed between them as Naruto thought about Gaara's reply. Gaara realizing that he made a mistake stood up and began to walk away when Naruto held his wrist tightly.

"W-who exactly are you?"

"I already told you my name, Naruto. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I know your name, **Gaara. **However, you plainly told me last night that we haven't met before. What kind of games are you playing?" Naruto accused.

'_NO. What kind of games are __**you **__playing?' _"Look, I made a mistake. We haven't met each other, okay?"

"Lies. Don't lie to me. We've met and I know with the way you look at me, that something has happened between us."

"Nothing has happened between us, Naruto. Now can you please release your hold of my hand?"

"No. I will not let you go, not unless you tell me."

"You've always been stubborn as ever."

"Ha! Look! You can't lie to me anymore. You know me and I think I have the right to know you." Gaara turned around and faced Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fine, we've met each other. Happy?"

"No. You can't be this caring if you say we are just mere acquaintances. Are we like, friends? Best friends? Mates?"

"Actually… more than that…" Gaara replied quietly, turning his back.

"Then what? You can't possibly say that you are my boyfriend, can you?"

There was no response from Gaara and Naruto's expression turned from normal to shock, shock to normal, ending up in normal to once again, shock.

Gaara faced Naruto with the most solemn expression he has, as he vowed,

"**I am Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the Hidden Village of Sand, fiancé of Uzumaki, Naruto, ANBU of the Hidden Village of the Wind. **

Naruto stared at Gaara for the moment,

_Blinked_

_Screamed_

Then

_Passed out._

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: **HILARIOUS. Tsk. Gaara I can't believe you said that. This is going to beg good. LMAO.

Well, I promise to get back on that scroll, but ya know this a gaara and femnaruto fic, so of course there should be some development going on between those two. Please review. ;) TSK. Gaara you naughty boy.


	6. Hakuna Matata

**A/N: **Hey guys. Arrgh, I was kind of disappointed with my grammar and choice of words when I read my fic on the site. It's a good thing that it didn't matter to some of you, or maybe you guys were just too nice to comment on my mistakes. Anyways, I believe I made a couple of mistakes and I promise to rewrite them.

Subaku no Gaara- I'm too tired to edit and change it, so I'll write it properly in the upcoming chapters. I checked it out on the net and it was **Sabaku no Gaara**, not Subaku. Arrgh, Can I even be more careless? And apparently, I used the word _however_, thrice in a row, and I'm so ticked off when I failed to notice it. If my English-Media teacher read it, she would deduct marks for repetition. Yes, Yes, I am a perfectionist. It's a little awkward too that I am saying all of this to you. I guess I am writer with no pride and I would appreciate it if you guys correct me sometimes.

Thank you for finding time to read this fic. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. 3

**Disclaimer: **Watashi wa CherryIme14344-desu. I don't freaking own Naruto!

---This chapter is focused on, no other than, Naruto and Gaara. smiles widely

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Gaara helplessly stared at the passed out Naruto. _'I shouldn't have told her something I would regret later on.' _Gaara thought to himself. _'But it does feel nice to play pretend sometimes… especially with the girl of your dreams.' _

"I'll tell her the truth later." Gaara thought loudly, but paused when he heard stirring from behind. He turned to look at Naruto only to find out that she was loudly snoring. Gaara had a comical expression on his face and gave a stifled laugh noticing the gracelessness of Naruto's character. _'It's actually a turn-off… but hey, that was the hottest snore I've ever heard in my entire life.' _Gaara chuckled as he started walking away from Snore Queen. He heard a little rustle in his kitchen as he prepared himself for the unpredictable. He assumed that it would be Uchiha or his shark-mate came to bug him again. On the other hand, he felt happiness wash over him when he saw that it was only Temari pigging out.

"You could have knocked." Gaara commented, leaning on one side of the kitchen door frame.

"Then mess up your proposal?"

"It wasn't a proposal 'nechan."

"Then what was that, a warning letter for the future? Gosh if I was Naruto, I would prepare myself for the worse." Temari replied holding an _onigiri _on one hand and a stick of three _takoyaki _balls on the other. (yum)

"How bad is your craving?" Gaara asked changing the subject.

"Bad--real **bad**. I'm going to kill Shikamaru for doing this to me." Temari answered swallowing all two things together.

"Well, at least you enjoyed your honeymoon and your lil get aways on a mission." Temari blushed with his comment and got another stick of _takoyaki _balls

"'Nechan, don't finish the whole thing. Naruto still has to eat."

"Then give her your share. Jeez, what kind of men do we have nowadays? Tell me, Gaara, you are going to give up anything for the woman you love even if it costs you your life, aren't you?" Gaara was taken aback with her question and didn't feel the urge to say anything. Temari slowly walked to her brother as she placed one hand on his shoulder and said,

"Gaara, the truth will soon come out and it will set you free. So you better fix things when they're lighter before too much damage has been done."

"Why exactly are you telling me this? Is there anything that I should know?" Gaara replied turning his head away from his sister's words of wisdom.

"I don't know, is there?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Hmm… Can I have more _takoyaki?_" Gaara almost fell off from his stance as he tried figuring out his sister's constant mood swings.

"Yeah.xD Take as much as you like."

"Thank you!" Temari exclaimed hugging Gaara tightly.

"Err—are all pregnant women this unstable?"

"What are you talking about? I-I'm nice. And Shika said that if you say anything bad to me, he w-would kick your ass!" Temari pointed her finger as her mood changed to being one of those emotional preggies. Gaara was absolutely dumbfounded and wished for the days when his sister was still single and stern. That's why he didn't engage himself in **love, **because it was too complicated.

"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. So why exactly did you say those words 'the truth will soon set you free…'? Gaara asked, hugging his sister back.

"Oh that? I just saw it on one of the soap I watched. I just felt like saying it at the spur of the moment."

"You w-what? A-and when exactly did you start watching soap..?!" Gaara felt like hitting himself now.

"Oh. I got bored and besides I can't do any mission with this state. Anyways, I have to go Ototou. Take care of yourself and Naruto." And then she was gone. _'So much for words of wisdom.' _

Gaara scratched his head as he came to his kitchen table and laid the _onigiri _and _takoyaki _in place He was about to check Naruto when the blonde was standing right at his kitchen door, rubbing her eyes, and changed in one of his clothes. She was wearing a maroon shirt that was obviously too large for her and a pair of chequered pyjamas, which was failing to keep still on her waist. She gave a loud yawn as Gaara stared, utterly speechless at her.

"Konnichiwa. I heard a woman's voice. Did **we** have any visitors?" Naruto asked, pulling one chair out as she helped herself a piece of _onigiri. _Not even a slightest sound was heard from Gaara and his palms sweat knowing everything will soon turn out to be a big roller coaster ride. _'WE…? What did you get yourself into now, Gaara?!' _Gaara thought nervously.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I said, did we have any visitors?"

"No."

"Can you pass me the soy sauce, sweetie?"

Gaara shakily passed the soy sauce to Naruto as he thought about this extremely bizarre situation. This was all too good to be true and he never thought that it would be this nerve-wrecking to pretend to be Naruto's boyfriend. Wait, even worse---fiancé. Gaara drank a glass of water as he tried formulating the words that would end up to be the perfect explanation to why he said that ridiculous vow, however, he completely failed to do so, being distracted by Naruto looking so cute, no---hot in his clothes.

"Hmm… Are you okay sweetie?" Naruto asked feeling concerned.

"Err—"

"You seem quiet. Is something wrong, sweetie?" Gaara dropped his chopsticks as Naruto's words began to haunt him like crazy.

"Can you please don't call me sweetie."

"Why? Did we use another pet name before?" Not getting any answer from Gaara, Naruto continued to ask the pet names she knew.

"Baby? Hunnie-Bunnie? Lovie-Money? Cupcake? Bon-Bon---"

"NO!" Gaara bawled smacking the table with his hands.

"Gaaramahboofuckmehardrightinthearserightnow?"

"NO. Uhh w-what?!!"

"Gaara-kins mah pimps?"

"No, Naruto, stop. We didn't use any pet names." Gaara said while rubbing his temples.

"Hmp, how boring." Naruto complained as she finished her _takoyaki._

"You know… I really like _takoyaki._"

"I'm glad you do."

"My my Gaara, you do know what I like, don't you?" Naruto replied while seductively licking the sauce on her second stick of _takoyaki balls._ "And you know why I like _takoyaki_ so much?" Gaara nodded NO, as he nervously took a bite of his _onigiri._

"Well…'cause I like…. _**Balls**__." _ Gaara swallowed the whole piece of his onigiri as his face suddenly turned red and was panting for water when he realized he was choking from the onigiri he carelessly swallowed. Naruto panicked and gave the whole pitcher of water to Gaara and made him drink the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Naruto sighed as she watched Gaara's colour turn back to normal, which was pale as ever. _'Geez, this guy needs to get a tan. And absolutely, has to loosen up.' _Naruto snickered as she thought about Gaara's reactions. _'I can't believe my baby's a virgin.'_

"Gaara, we never did it, did we?" Naruto asked helping Gaara to his seat. Gaara winced as he shyly looked at Naruto.

"No." Gaara replied quietly and was surprised when Naruto kissed him on his right cheek.

"That's why I chose you. 'Cause I know you're special." Naruto whispered to Gaara's ear as Gaara melted in Naruto's words. Naruto slowly stood up and threw her mess in the garbage can. She went for the door when Gaara called up to her and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I'm horny." Gaara's eyes fell wide open only to find that Naruto was cracking. "I'm kidding, I'm going to go pee." Naruto said as she pinched Gaara's cheek.

"In the hallway, turn right then make a left." Gaara said shaking his head.

"Aite."

'_I'm going to get back at you one day, Naruto.' _Gaara thought slyly. Suddenly, Naruto's head popped back on the right side of the door frame with a wicked grin on her face.

"How about… Lollipop_**suck**_le?"

"**FUCK OFF.**"

Gaara heard a loud chortle on his hallway as he stood up and fixed the things on the table. He smiled at the thought that Naruto was actually seducing him. _'You need more practice Naruto.'_ Apparently, he was wrong feeling his lollipop already turning hard.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The sun was up again knowing another day has passed in the Hidden Village of The Sand. On the other part of the desert, particles of sand came together as it gradually piled up to create a massive sand storm. Whirls of wind mixed with sand began to fill up the whole desert killing anyone who comes its way. Nonetheless, two strong figures walked gallantly inside the sand storm engaging themselves in a futile argument about the perfect art. Each held a strong point and continued to converse trying not to kill each other in the process.

"You're starting to tick me off, Deidara."

"The feeling's mutual, Sasori-sama."

"I hate waiting and I don't like having the people wait for me either. So stop this bloody wind before I destroy this god damn place."

"Hmm… feisty, aren't we? Weren't you supposed to be used with this kind of weather?"

"Urusai. You're just like your twin."

"Whatever, she's adopted."

"No wonder, her body's better than yours."

"Obviously, she has a fucking pussy."

"Your ass aint tight."

"Give me a break."

Deidara closed his right palm as he waited for his _jutsu_ to work. He ended up creating a gigantic fan and swept the whole place clean as he smiled and continued walking.

"Right after you, Sasori-sama."

"No, go in front I wanna see your ass."

"Fucking Fagg."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Naruto's tummy crumbled as the aroma of good food reached her nose. However, the smell felt so close, so close that she could imagine that it was a merely inches away from her nose. She bent her chin down as she shrieked when a hot bowl of ramen was sitting on top of her chest. She opened her eyes only to find out that Gaara was laughing like a madcap baboon.

"GAARA! Take this thing away from me! NOW!" Gaara complied as he picked up the hot bowl and placed it on the tray lying on top of his bedside table.

"What a way to thank someone who just made breakfast in bed."

"That's why it's called BREAKFAST IN BED, because you friggin' lay it on top of the bed, NOT IN MY FRICKIN' CHEST BAKA!"

"A little potty mouth this morning, aren't we?" Gaara leered sitting on the bed as he placed a cold towel on Naruto's chest. _'That's for making me horny last night.'_

"Ahh..that feels good…"

"Morning, Snore Queen."

"Hey!" Naruto poked a finger on Gaara's chest, which felt painful, because chakra was included in the process.Gaara winced at the pain and Naruto rubbed the part where she thought she has caused pain. "I'm soo sorry. Oh my God, where in the world did that come from?"

"You included Chakra a'ho. Did Neji teach you some of his tricks?"

"Chakra? Neji?"

"Chakra—that invisible thing we all have if we're ninjas. It's our energy, which has some sort of power to kill our enemy. And Neji, well, Neji's a friend of yours." Gaara shrugged.

"That's cool. Are you sure I have that? Do you have that as well?"

"Uhh…Tell me Naruto, has your memory gotten any better yet?"

"Actually, no. It has gotten worse when you gave me that pill."

"Ohh.." Gaara replied turning away. "Want breakfast now?"

"Sure." Naruto replied happily as she openly welcomed Gaara chopstick feeding her with ramen.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I can stay like this forever." Naruto said dreamily. _'Forever is an awfully long time… an impossible dream that will continue to stay like dream.' _Gaara was so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't hear anything that Naruto was talking about. Naruto took the chopsticks away from Gaara as she devoured the whole thing by herself. Gaara was still absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to hear Naruto's million dollar question.

"GAARA!"

"Uh—yea! What?"

"I said, can you take me out on a date?"

"A—what?!"

"A date! Oh my god, I've repeated this so many times, at first I thought you were thinking about the place where we should go, but then I realized you were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn't even hear anything I said! What the hell are you thinking about that's more important than me?!" Naruto demanded.

"Actually… I was thinking of you…"

"Yea sure." Naruto snorted.

"So…yea… what did you say we were going to do again?"

"I can't believe you!! Fuck you mother fucker. Baka! Baka! Baka!" Naruto said as she punched Gaara on his chest and this time she unconsciously used Kyuubi's chakra that sent Gaara flying at the end of the room. Naruto screamd when she saw Gaara flying backwards from her. She went to him and begged for forgiveness as she hugged Gaara tightly, which ended up causing Gaara more pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I did. I was just pissed… oooh--- this is so your fault!" She complained as she hugged Gaara again.

"This is the first time that I've ever been punched by a woman who broke my sand armour."

"I don't get what you're talking about, but you better tell those sandmates of yours to dodge every attack I do."

"Hmmm… there's always a first for everything, sweetie." Gaara replied caressing Naruto's cheeks, which eventually turned cerise.

"Oh quit being nice. I'll help you stand up."

"So…sweetie, we're aiming for a home run on this date, aren't we?" Gaara asked as he limply walked holding on to Naruto as they slowly walked back to his bed.

"I-I…uhh…" Naruto stammered as she tried hiding her blush away from Gaara. She was about to say something when she realized that so much weight was already leaning on her, only to find out that Gaara has already passed out. She screamed as they both fell down on the floor.

Gaara was lying on top of Naruto's chest and opened his eyes and closed them again, resting like an angel with a satisfied look on his face.

"_**I love you, sweetie…**_" Gaara mumbled as he with no doubt, passed out again.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: **So much passing out in this fic XD. But awww. They're so cute together. (No one opposes!) I know this chapter was kind of uploaded a little later than usual, but eh, a girl can be busy sometimes, especially on weekends. Please review. I'm thinking of ending this fic at chapter 15 or less. Actually, I'm thinking of a lot of things right now. Hehehe. Hope you liked this chappy, because it's pure jokes. I like to spice up this story ya know. Ahaha. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. 3 Review. Review.


	7. Trap, Scroll, Crush

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Konnichiwa Mina-san. Watashi no Naruto eiga dewa arimasen. (Good afternoon, everyone. I don't own Naruto movie). Ahahaha. I'm only a basic Japanese learner, so yea don't blame me if I end up with so much wrong grammar. Crossing my fingers there aint a full Nihonjin (Japanese) Naruto fan girl/boy reading this LOL. Ok, on with it.**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Sasuke! Abunai (Watch out)!" Neji warned as he saw different sets of traps prepared for them. Sasuke expertly missed one of them and had to stop when they heard Lee called for them from behind. He was trapped in a branch of a tree, one leg raised up as the other one froze on another branch of another tree. He looked like one of those runners prepared to race in the Olympics, but was somehow frozen inside a block of ice.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I'm trapped." Lee said as sweat began to vigorously drop on the sides of his face.

"I don't see anything."

"I know, but I can't move and I believe if I move more I'd step on an invisible bomb."

"Invisible bomb, that's impossible." Sasuke replied.

"Not when you're dealing with the Akatsuki. Byaakugan!" Neji was shocked to see that Lee was right. They were surrounded with bombs, hundreds of them. Sasuke was even stepping in one right now, and they were trapped in cage of strings.

"We are inside a cage of strings, powered by chakra. I've seen this technique before, however, I just can't seem to remember when."

"Do you see the way to escape?" Lee asked.

"The cage has no roof; the strings only go from the sides to the bottom. The bomb is literally everywhere, but it doesn't explode not unless you don't stay on it for more than five seconds. So Sasuke, I suggest you move out of the spot, before you put us all in danger." Sasuke leaped so fast and went beside Neji.

"Am I still stepping on a bomb?"

"Yes, but you can go from one bomb to another as long as you don't touch Lee."

"What's the problem with me now?"

"You're feet is currently stuck in one of the spaces between the string bars. If you constantly move, you'll move the bombs around it, and you are merely an inches away in touching that bomb on your right foot, and once you touch it you can't move away, because your other leg is still trap on that space between the string bars that has been locking you up."

"Why will the bar affect the bombs, doesn't it stay still?" Sasuke inquired.

"No, because these strings were purposely made to sway so that Byaakugan holders like myself won't notice it and it will only seem like part of the wind."

"How thin are these strings?" Sasuke asked as he moved again to another spot.

"Like a strand of saliva."

"What?!"

"Yes, Lee, and don't you dare move or you'll blow us all off. Sasuke, I know this may seem weird, but the only way we can escape is to fly."

"Why are you turning to him? It's not like he has wings…" Lee said using an as- matter-of-fact tone.

"Fortunately, he does."

"He does?!"

"Don't fucking move there Green Goblin or you'll surely bring us all to hell." Sasuke snapped. "So what's the plan?"

"I could have stopped these bombs with my ultimate defence, but there are too many of them and I don't want to waste my energy in fighting stupid traps. So the plan is, I will put a shield around us as we cut the strings in Lee's leg. Nevertheless, it will not be easy because even if these strings sway like crazy, the chakra enforced in them are as powerful as Gaara's ultimate defence. However, you have broken Gaara's defence once, so I want you to use Chidori to break them. Also, no matter how disgusting it may sound; I will have to hug Lee, as you lock your feet in my shoulders. It only has to take five seconds, and once the cage breaks, I want you to send us flying straight North, which has to be at least 300 feet away from the ground."

"That is the most ludicrous plan I've ever heard in my entire life." Lee commented almost giving up on his painful state.

"Shut up moron. If it only wasn't for you Sasuke and I can easily escape this trap."

"Fine. Fine. So uhhh—what in the world is Sasuke doing?!" Lee gaped at the transforming Sasuke as Orochimaru's mark grew bigger and bigger as it went around his body. Black wings started growing from his back as he screamed for pain.

"Well, you didn't tell me it would hurt him!" Lee looked at Neji with shock.

"Why do you care? And besides, he'll do anything for his Naruto." Neji said sarcastically.

"I'm ready." They both turned to look at the new Sasuke who looked so evil with his new fangs showing from his mouth and his black wings constantly flapping. _'The only thing he lacks now are horns' _Lee thought mischievously. _'I heard that, baka.'_ Sasuke retorted reading Lee's mind.

The three got in position as Neji created a barrier around them and Sasuke standing on top of Neji's shoulders, locking the chakra between them. Sasuke focused all his energy on his right hand as he created Chidori, and two more seconds were left before the bomb explodes under them. Sasuke hits the cage right on time, while Neji hugged Lee both closing their eyes, feeling air pressure from below as they flew really fast up in the air. Neji and Lee opened their eyes only to see that the traps blew 1/3 of the forest and now the desert carefully awaits for them.

"Tsk. You guys are heavy."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked snapping from her thoughts as she cut one of her fingers with the potato peeler. She winced when she saw blood continuously dripping from her index finger.

"Arrgh… it stings." Naruto said while sucking the blood in. Gaara came to see what has happened and Naruto had to turn her back not wanting to see Gaara's naked torso with the cold patch attached to his chest. _'Man, this guy loves to show off his goodies.' _

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara came pulling Naruto's finger from her mouth and began sucking it for himself. (Cliché, but eh, that's good stuff. XD) Naruto waited patiently for this sexy beast to stop sucking her… I mean sucking her fingers. It was getting a little hot in the room and Naruto was fighting back the urge to kiss Gaara. On the other hand, Gaara was having the time of his life as he sucked, bit, and licked Naruto's finger. Naruto had to forcefully take out her finger from his hot mouth before things go out of hand.

"Sorry, I was enjoying myself too much." Gaara said as he winked sexily at Naruto. Naruto was mentally fanning herself knowing her lollipop**suck**le was working his charms so well. _'God… I could just rape him.'_

"So… do you like mashed potatoes?" Naruto asked turning away.

"Yea sure, but you better get ready now."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going on a date, remember?"

"Ohh…"

"Yes. And before you leave the kitchen, drink this pill, okay?" Gaara reminded as he placed a blue tablet on top of the table.

"Okay." Naruto walked up to the table curious to why this was different from what he usually gives her. _'He used to give me orange tablets, oh well.'_ Naruto took the tablet as she went to Gaara's room to change.

Naruto paused when she heard talking in Gaara's room. She leaned one ear over and tried to listen to whom Gaara was speaking to. She couldn't understand what they were talking about, but she almost screamed her head off when she heard the same scary voice from the restaurant.

"Just be sure to do things right. I have to go now, someone's at your door." Itachi clicked his fingers before vanishing as Gaara's door burst open presenting a guilty looking Naruto.

"Err---"

"What are you doing down there?" Gaara asked as he went and helped Naruto stand.

"Umm… I thought I heard you talking to somebody."

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone here."

"But I swear I heard a different voice… a _scary voice._" Naruto shivered as she sat on Gaara's bed thinking.

"Maybe it was just your imagination. And you think too much that's why you got yourself a boo boo." Gaara said as he kissed Naruto's index finger. Naruto giggled and pinched Gaara's cheek.

"Hmm… you're cute, do you know that?"

"You're gorgeous, do you know that?"

"You are sexy, do you know that?"

"No, you're sexy."

"Oh my God, someone stop them before I shoot myself." Gaara and Naruto turned around to see Temari and Kankorou in their room. Naruto was shocked to see them and didn't know what to do, thus, she took the blanket from Gaara's bed and hid herself under the covers. Temari raised an eye brow as she looked at Gaara with the look on her face that says, _'And you said I was unstable.'_ Gaara looked at her defiantly as he turned and soothed Naruto's back.

"Naruto sweetie, it's all right, they're just my siblings and they want to meet you."

"SWEETIE?!" Temari and Kankorou said together. Gaara gave them the "look" and thus, they shut up.

Naruto slowly stood up and bowed her head at Temari and Kankorou and said,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU of the Hidden Village of the Wind, pleased to meet you."

"Wait—haven't we met be---" Temari was cut off when Kankorou extended his hand.

"Doozo yoroshiku Uzumaki-san (I'm glad to meet you, Uzumaki)." Kankorou greeted.

"Oh please, just call me Naruto, and besides you will soon be my brother-in-law." Kankorou almost broke Naruto's hand when she mentioned brother-in-law. He looked at Gaara and gave his ototo a silent prayer. Temari catching up with the current situation greets Naruto back.

"Ogenki desu ka (How are you)?" Temari asked.

"Genki desu (I'm fine)."

"So, why are you guys here?" Gaara asked breaking the constant stares his siblings are giving Naruto.

"Why, aren't we allowed to bug our little brother?" Naruto giggled looking at Gaara's annoyed expression. She found it cute that her fiancé was the youngest in his family. _'This sucks that I can't remember anything.'_

"Uhh, can we talk in the living area? Naruto has to change." They were about to leave when Naruto realized one little problem.

"Y-you don't have clothes that fit me." The three sweat dropped as Temari suggested to go back to her apartment and get a dress for Naruto. Naruto smiled widely as she waited in Gaara's bed shaking her legs up and down. (kawaii) The men decided to leave the excited Naruto as they went to the living room and went down to business.

"You are going to end up in so much shit if you don't tell Naruto everything."

"I know. However, we've got ourselves a traitor."

"What? How's that possible?"

"Naruto works for the Akatsuki and she's planning to turn me in and destroy this village."

"What? No way."

"Yes. I saw it all in the scroll. She signed the contract and it was a forbidden jutsu. It can't be completed without a signature of a Jinchuuruki, however, it was completed when an Jinchuuriki Akatsuki member signed it, who was none other than Naruto herself."

"This is getting really absurd. What kind of jutsu was it?"

"A jutsu that would unleash a gigantic statue that would seal and collect all the Jinchuurukis."

"So that jutsu won't work not unless the Akatsuki has the scroll."

"Yes. That's why Naruto is here to turn me in, but I just don't understand why the scroll is with her."

"Well, what if you're wrong. Have you even tried considering her side before jumping into conclusions?"

"How? She lost her memory, and besides I have already spoken to Itachi—"

"Itachi?! Uchiha Itachi?!"

"Yes."

"But he's part of the Akatsuki."

"I know and I've made amendments."

"What the hell has gotten into you? Didn't it occur to you that he can have you both knowing so well that Naruto and you are all Jinchuurukis?!"

"I believe that problem has come to my mind, although it will be just fine, because he doesn't have one thing I that have."

"Which is?"

"The scroll. Nothing will work if he doesn't have that scroll."

"Where is that scroll?"

"It's hidden in my most favourite place."

"Yea, like that's helpful."

"Everything will work out just right."

"Then explain to me why Naruto just said, I'm her soon to be brother-in-law?!"

"It's all part of the plan. I will do anything to stop that traitor from harming this village."

"But Gaara… you guys are best friends."

"We were, but not now." Gaara replied holding the most evil look on his face.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Kankorou replied quietly.

"Naruto is a lying bitch and I will do anything to destroy her!" Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from behind and were shocked to see Naruto looking so lost with heavy tears in her eyes. The door opened and Temari came in holding a pretty dress, but was shoved back to the wall as Naruto ran out of Gaara's apartment.

"HEY! We've got a pregnant woman over here ya know!!" Temari called out while rubbing her tummy. Both siblings then turned to their little brother and couldn't find the words to describe Gaara's expression.

Gaara stared at the open door seeing his life crumble right before his eyes.

_He fell on his knees, feeling his heart crushed into a million pieces…_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: **Oh my God. GAARA, you are the world's greatest idiot. XD **sniffs**

LMFAO at Temari. God, I love pregnant women. Don't forget to review. This is such a sad chapter…

Mwah 3


	8. What Lies Within

**A/N:** Thank you sooo much for subscribing and reviewing. I'm deeply touched that you guys find time to read my fic in your busy or not so busy lives. LOL X3

**Disclaimer:** I am Canadian and I'm pretty sure Naruto's owner lives in Nihon (Japan) and definitely speaks Nihongo (Japanese). Thus, I conclude, Naruto or any of its characters do not belong to me. I repeat, **DO** **NOT** belong to me.

**EDITED.**

**oOo**

_Pain,_ _hurt,_ _and_ _suffering_ fills her empty soul as she sat down on a rusty bench under a diluted light post. Looking down at her feet, a lifeless shadow forms the ground as she waited for that special man to come and save her again. Dark clouds formed around the sky, as rain began to fall and mercilessly pounds Naruto's back. They are heavy; sharp drops of rain that felt like bullets when it touches ones skin. _'Bad omen. It never rains in the Sand.'_ Nevertheless, she was needless to care. _'I am the cause of everyone's agony…of everyone's misery. But why does it hurt when this emotion feels so natural? Why does it break me apart even if all of these seem so familiar?' _She turned her head around to see if her knight in shining armour has come to save her. Unfortunately, all she saw were kids playing under the rain, knowing this weather seemed so unnatural to them. _'I wish I was a kid again… a broken bone was easier to heal than a broken heart.' _She cried herself in anguish not knowing what to do. _'Why do I always have to be the one left alone?'_ All of a sudden, she heard someone call her name.

"_N-naruto…" _

She turned around to see if Gaara was there, but found herself looking at the same kids playing under the rain. The voice seemed so familiar that she could imagine it coming from her own mind. She shook her head not wanting to go nuts, but she heard the same familiar voice again.

"_Naruto, p-please help me."_

"_Okay… I'm absolutely going to lose my mind."_ Naruto thought bleakly.

"_N-no… l-listen to me… I-I d-don't have m-much power left."_

"_W-who…are….you?"_

"_It's K-kyuubi, the monster inside of you."_

"_Great. That's just what I need to know right now."_

"_Listen to me you idiot!"_

"_Whoah! I thought you didn't have any power left!" _

"_I-I don't, but I need you to s-shut up r-right now."_

"_Ok…"_

"_I will use my last energy before they make me sleep again—"_

"_They?!"_

"_Don't cut me off. I don't have much time. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage—stupid fellow locking me inside a woman's body---"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Silence! I want you to drink that medicine that Shukaku boy gave you. He seemed to have unlocked the chains in my body. Sadly, it's not enough; 2/4ths of my chains still has to be broken. So I want you drink that medicine as soon as possible."_

"_Shukaku boy… you mean Gaara? What kind of medicine, the blue one or the orange one?"_

"_The one you recently took, I don't give a damn about, which color it was. I just want you to take the right one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, doesn't it satisfy you that it will unlock the chains in my body?!"_

"_No. Why should I care, you're a monster."_

"_If I am just completely unchained I will absolutely decapitate you."_

"_I'm sorry… of course I care. It's just that how will that help me? Will I get my memory back?"_

"_Yes. Actually, I can even show you 2/4ths of it right now."_

Naruto's eyes began to turn loon black as each bottle of memory came flooding in her mind like pages in a book. From her child birth to the villagers treatment; from her dreams of becoming the next Hokage to the death of Sarutobi, Team Seven with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura…and **Sasuke**, the Chuunin Exams and the attack of the Sand Village under Orochimaru's command and the best day of her life as she regained a best friend and a boyfriend at the same time. Gaara's battle with her turned out to be a noble one and the start of an everlasting friendship and they've been sending letters to each other ever since. Unluckily, Kyuubi's memory ended in her training with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei…until Sasuke's last goodbye.

"_Whoah, my head hurts."_

"_Whatever. Just drink that medicine."_

"_Wait, what's an Akatsuki and why do I work for them?"_

"_T-they…shit. I-I don't have enough s-strength. They're using it on m-me again."_

"_They? Who?!"_

"_N-naruto p-please, i-if you want to s-save y-your life a-and that G-Gaara, do as I-I told y-you. I-I have to s-sleep again…"_

"_No! No! Kyuubi wait!"_

Naruto tried calling Kyuubi over and over again, but didn't get a reply. She cursed under her breath as she stood up and headed for Gaara's apartment.

**oOo**

Gaara buries his head in his pillow feeling the worse feeling man has every created in history… the feeling of _emptiness. _Not even a slightest idea hits him as he sulked and moaned at his absolute idiocy. Logic doesn't seem to work on him as well as he's confused to how his feelings should be put in place. _'I can sense it, but I avoid it.' _Only an insensitive coward can manage to act like him. Should he feel remorse? Despair? Shame? Gaara punched his pillow as he tried to listen to his heart. _'The only thing this bloody organ tells me is that I'm a complete fool.' _He changed his position and stared blankly at his ceiling. He thought about how beautiful Naruto looked when she smiled and how simple things could make her happy or sad. And deep inside, that's all he wanted right now. He then grabs another pillow and hugged it tightly to him. He could still smell her, every part of her. _'God, her presence still lingers here.' _ Gaara closed his eyes and pondered over his actions. _'What do I truly feel about you, Naruto?' _Giving up, he stood and went down on his knees and grabbed the dusty old shoe box under his bed. He smiled at the content inside of it as memories of the good old days gradually came to him. He grinned and picked an ancient and **rotten **sliced stick of _kamaboko _from the box. It was wrapped in a tissue and sealed with a _jutsu_. This was Naruto's favourite topping in her ramen and she calls it **The Naruto Special**. Gaara tried his best to preserve this; however, nothing lasts forever on earth and not even a certain _jutsu_ can stop food from perishing. A picture caught his eye as his heart ached looking at the goofy smile Naruto had on her face and him moping on the side. When he turned to read the caption at the back, the look on his face was unbearable to see. He tilt his head sideward not wanting to feel nor remember as unwanted tears slowly came falling from his eyes.

'_Cherry Blossom Festival- Konoha Village'_

_Gaara and Naruto_

_We_

_Promise_

_To_

_Be_

_Best Friends_

_**Forever**_

_Gaara's Thumbprint-Naruto's Thumbprint_

'_Will you ever betray me one day, Gaara-kun?' Naruto asked holding on to Gaara's hand._

'_Whichever side you belong to, I will always be a best friend to you.'_

'_Even if I become bad and lose my memory?'_

'_Even so.' Gaara assured, squeezing Naruto's hand._

'_I love you best friend.'_

'_I love you too, best friend.' _

…_Fireworks came up in the sky as the two mates watched it with pure excitement and wonder._

**oOo**

On the east side of the Sand Village, came Sasuke, Neji and Lee with weariness written all over their face. They walked quietly in the rain, lowering their chakras, not wanting the enemies to spot them at this state. They were exhausted as not one, but five traps were carefully laid for them as they went to search for the Sand. They've been to different kinds of weather and it's not unlikely if they catch a fever anytime soon. They searched around the village as they were astonished to see most of the kids playing outside. It was time to look for their target as they have only little time left. However, it was as if God has heard their prayers as that special target escaped from a mob of kids and bumped onto them with an irritated look on her face.

"Watch where you're going."

"Well, couldn't you tell it's crowded around here?!" Naruto protested sardonically.

"How about we blame it on these kids then?"

"Look, please I don't need to be entertained right now, so can you please just move out of my way. Arrgh, you just sound like that person I know." Naruto said as she tried pushing the man away.

"And who might that be…hmm…Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and was shocked to see dark and familiar eyes that she longed and yearned to see all these years. She tried to hold herself together ignoring the throbbing excitement in her heart and mind, holding back to say that name that she's been craving for in those dreadfully dreadful years. She put a hand over her mouth as the tears slowly dropped one by one with the essence of the rain.

'_S-Sasuke?'_

**oOo**

**A/N: Oh my goodness. They met? I'm sorry for updating now and for making this chapter short. I have a fever right now, and I just submitted that stupid application in Wendy's. XD The next chapter might take longer too and I hope that you guys won't get tired of waiting. Please understand. I don't want to do a haphazard work, because the next chapters require thinking. My story's almost ending and I'm scared. So all of this will require a lot of new ideas and a lot of emo-ness. So bear with me, and please review. I'm going to take a rest now. What a bummer to get sick on a summer. Please review and thanks. Ja! **


End file.
